Light and Dark
by cheybirdcheycatC.D.Lain
Summary: ok this is charaters from pretty much everything i have ever seen or read that i really liked. its mostly twilight and marvel mixed but others are in there too. it is a love story, new people, lost of my favorites and some edward bashing. first story ever
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Ok first story so sorry for any misspellings because i really cant spell worth crap. i tried to use spell check as much a posable but i mess up with that even. i don't own anything that u have heard of but if it is really weird and the name is from no where then its probably mine along with the story line. don't stop reading because of the prologue being really weird it makes sense later trust me. enjoy and please please review!**

Prologue

I didn't feel alive any more. It was as if my soul was gone and I was watching through the eyes of another with a blank understanding of the world. I was being carried in the arms of another, yet not the ones I yearned for. The ones that made me feel safe, the ones that had saved me from this unforgiving world, and from myself. The only thing left within me was the unbearable pain, and the longing to be whole again with him beside me. We were one and the same, not two separate beings, yet two parts of the same whole. We needed each other for balance. For my joy kept his pain from over coming him, and his pain kept me grounded and able to walk in the world of man. For light cannot survive without the darkness, and the darkness cannot survive without the light.


	2. The Awaking Of A Heart

**Author's note: First chapter. Hope you like it everyone comes in in this one and the if not their probably talked about. I don't own anything you have heard of and if you haven't then I probably do. I'm not going through everything cause it will take forever. So enjoy and review please please please! **

1: The Awaking of a heart

_Cheyenne_

_Come on girl suck it up! _I screamed in my head as I drove down the dismal streets of Wyland. _This is for Sparky! You at least own this one small thing! _I shook my head to clear it and headed off to my personal form of mental torture.

What is this torture you may ask? It was Wyland Heights High filled with hormone ridden teenage boys. Okay, so maybe I was being over dramatic, 'cause most of these 'boys' are older than I am. But I was in a bad mood from the car situation.

Usually I would drive my Camaro it was the least ostentatious of all of my cars and I did not want any to draw any unnecessary attention to my self. So it was quite foolish to just start reconfiguring the engine at midnight last night and not finishing, thus leaving all of the components on the ground in the shed at the new house. Therefore I had to drive one of my most expensive cars.

Well at least I didn't have to worry about my out fit drawing too much unwanted attention today (please dear gods let that be true). It was just a red South Pole hoodie, a black tank top, skinny jeans, and my favorite pair of black heel boots. Ok, so the boots might be a little much, but to me they were more comfortable than any other type of shoes. Plus, if I can fight every super villain out there in them (including: The Brotherhood, Lex Luthor, Dr. Doom, est.) than I see no reason why I can't were heels to school.

Yes, I was a hero to some but an outlaw to others. In the hero world I was Angel saving people's lives on a daily basis. But today I was just Cheyenne Solaris the new girl in town starting her first day at Wyland Heights High School. I had to pretend that there was nothing special about me, that I couldn't fly, that I didn't have wings, and I wasn't a mutant. At least that's what I had to pretend. I needed to keep Sparky (my little brother who got that nickname form his electric/ fire mutant powers) safe from the people who hunted us (mainly me), and wanted nothing more than to either kill us, or put us back in dog crates, and…

I shuddered away from the thought of what they done to us in that god-awful lab three years ago, when my brother was seven, and I was twelve. So yes I was fourteen (soon to be fifteen) and had a drivers license because of a favor I got from Superman (yes thee Superman). But I couldn't think about that right now.

I was starting my junior year today although school had already been going on for about a month. It was harder than I thought adjusting to the time change between Ohio and the mountains in the northern California (even with all the times I've moved). But at least this town wasn't a torus trap like Sandusky (my old home town) which had 4 indoor water parks, and Cedar Point. Which meant that driving in the summer was a nightmare in traffic. So presently I was happy that the only traffic that I would have to worry about was if I drive the eight hours it took to get to L.A. (well a hour and a half if you drove as fast as I did).

I pulled up to the school after about a twenty-minute drive. The towns lay out was so odd that it took what seamed like an eternity to get there, not to mention the fact that our house was deep in the woods barely making town limits. But the school was easy enough to find because it was the largest building in town. The rain, and fog were making the building look menacing. But, I suppose that the school would always look like because of the nearly constant down poor. I would have to fly or at least drive to L.A. when I wanted to have a little sun, not that I planed on staying in this town twenty four-seven.

I got out grabbing my book bag and walked over to the main building. It was incredibly annoying walking at a normal pace making so that it took me a little while to get to the door for my parking space in the back row so that my car wouldn't be seen (hopefully). But currently my main worry was that my cat Tiger wouldn't act up. We had this bond that made it so that we couldn't be to far away from each other, but we also feel any pain that was caused to one of us as if it was our own. The strangest part was that we could merge into one another's body, and if she got too active then she would brake out of me. But thankfully today she was so quiet it was as if she were sleeping.

The school office was right by the entrance for which I was glad as I walked over to the window. I was going to be in peoples heads all day to make sure that no one would see through my façade and to see where all my classes were. I knocked on the window and a secretary looked up.

"Hello, my name is Cheyenne Solaris. I was wondering if you had my schedule?" I kept my voice low, clear and kind of sweet. The lady at the desk looked up and returned a kind smile though her thoughts were not as kind. _Oh great another genius, I wouldn't be surprised if the good Doc Cullen adopted her. I mean I can't imagine another Cullen slash Crum. Ha look at all of these advanced class there's no way that she's going to get caught up in time for the trip. And look at her she should be in movies or in collage not at our school, even some teachers could not resets. _Anyone_ would kill for that body I feel bad for her when she goes swimming imagine what the boys would do!_ I really never under stood why people thought that stuff around me. Yes, I had curves, but I never understood what big deal was.

"Here you go sweetie. Here your classes are highlighted for you on the map. These are some pretty hard classes so if you need to transfer out you always can. And here is the permission slip for the class trip coming you need to get the money and parent to sign it by tomorrow. Ok?" she said in a fake voice. I disliked when people were fake just to fit in what they thought their role was in this society that feared anything different, and in turn feared me, and my kind. At the thought my temper flared.

"Yes, thank you very much. Oh and could you tell the French teacher that I lived in Paris for a while and am fluent." Ok, so that was a mistake. I have to keep my temper in check or I'm going to blow my cover and destroy my young brother's dreams of a family. I had caused him so much pain when I left, the least I could at least do this for him even if it meant having to endure a never approving mother who would rather send me off in changes then try to understand. The pain from the fact had long since faded and now I only resented her for it, yet at the same time I was glad that she could find room in her small heart for Sparky.

I left at that and headed for the auditorium. People were mostly in the front in small groups talking about school and pretty much any trivial gossip they could get there hands on. So I sat I the back row trying not to draw attention to myself and block all the thoughts of the people around me once I got the ways to all of my classes. There was another group of people to my left who were talking quite and fast so I got bored and eased dropped.

" I still can't write a good poem after all this time I'll get 100% but it still sucks" the big pail guy with dark curly hair said. "So what's up with the new kid any word?" he nodded toward me.

"No, everyone is overly excited though. Its Forks all over again." Said a guy with reddish hair he looked like the youngest of the guys.

"I think she just wants to blend in though I don't think she will cause any trouble," a blond guy said. How the hell did he know that! I closed my eyes and lit down the shields I put on my sincere (it made me uncomfortable, but it was easer to act normal without it). I could feel the life energy of every in the room well every one but the possible vamp that looked like Bella (a nice girl I meet in Phoenix once. She also hid me from the government trying to lock me up again). They were all high level D.C. (they had none of the traits of the normal vampire. They could go out in the sun and every thing else you can think of didn't kill them either) the blond guy was an empath (he could tell the emotions of others and control them). The guy with the reddish/copper brown hair was a telepath, I had no clue what pixie girl was, her energy was very strange I really didn't quite understand it. The big guy and the blonde chick had extra powers but they were not as developed as to others. The two native guys were both dog demons, that's what Dar (full name Darfurious, my high level D.C. friend how was like the second oldest vampire alive) called them, but to most people they were werewolves. The shorter, but still huge, one had a lower level dark energy. Last but not least was the very tall muscular native boy with jet-black skater hair and matching eyes, that never turned to look at me, his energy was very strong and very dark the power level was off the charts. It was amazing how much this was affecting me. There was this pull that made me want to get closer to him.

"But did you hear how she spoke to Mrs. Hope and her reaction was quite hilarious all that she thought was, and I quote 'great another Cullen/Crum'" the reddish/copper haired boy said with a laugh.

"She'll probably have a very hard time fitting in if she won't talk. Nice fashion sense though, her out fit is plain but it fit nicely along her curves, and she does have a lot" pixie girl said.

"At least it gives the guys something new to look at. Even I get tiered of all of their pig-headed comments that they try to hide. If they only knew that we could hear what they were saying" the blond girl said with a laugh. Everyone nodded and shook their heads. Most of the boys even had anger in there eyes.

"She looks kind of familiar." Said Bella with her long curly hair. And, yes it was her I was sure. Her voice changed with the transformation but it was still her very quite and very clear voice. So that must make the boy with the red, copper, brown hair Edward the guy that broke her into peaces and then came back and married her. I really wanted to slap him across the room for it, but she looked happy with their hands intertwined together.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked in a very serious voice.

"No, she just looks like someone I met in Phoenix once. But if it is her I don't think she would remember me, or even if she did she wouldn't say anything" She said with confidence. She was right of course, but it was nice to know that she still trusted me with things even after all of this time.

"Edward anything?" the big vamp said.

"No nothing." Edward said in an angry voice.

"Great. Hey Cam why don't you go ask her out? Can't be as bad as your ex," He said with a laugh.

"Leave me the hell alone Emmett!" The largest of the native guys hissed out.

But I couldn't listen any more. There was a group of people walking toward me. Great, the small town welcoming committee just looking for any gossip they can find on me to juice up there pointless conversations. I mean sure I gossiped with super heroes, which is very funny and just like middle school, and it became worse after Cloie and I (Superman's computer expert/ part side-kick) made a super hero MySpace called Kick-Chat (were not the best with names).

"Hi, my name is Justin you must be_ Chi-enne_" a boy said interrupting my train of thought and pronouncing my name worse then some six year olds that I knew. He looked embarrassed, but there was a perverted gleam in his eyes as he quickly scanned my body. He was a total classic geek trying to be cool scenario. I had to resist the urge to slap him, and then vomit.

"Cheyenne Solaris" I corrected him. My voice was quite and shy as it usually was in public.

"You're a junior right?" a short girl with curly blond hair said. "Oh, sorry my name is Tiffany but you can call me Tiff. So what class do you have first?" she said while I started blocking their thoughts. I mean do all normal people have to be so petty, and just plain mean?

"Um" I said looking at schedule even tough I already had it memorized. "English with Mr. Smith" I said. They looked as shocked as most of the Justice League did when I told them my age.

"That's a senior honor's class! Oh by the way I'm Mark." He said with a smile. He had dark hair, a boyish face, and blue eyes that have never known any pain, and held the same gleam in them as the other boy.

"Yah I'm really smart." I said my voice even smaller than before.

"That's cool. Hey I'm Nick." He said. He was blond with a thin face and pointed noise. Must all human males only thing about sex?

"Hi my name is Stephanie. So-um do you want to sit by us at lunch?" She said with her amber hair and an attitude that was even clear in her nice voice.

"Um-ah sure." I said in a shaky voice acting surprised and overwhelmed (it all was a act to make me sure that I was not noticed, and to seam normal).

"Buy the way this is Kasey she's a little shy." Justin said patting the girl on the solder who blushed and looked down.

"I really hope you catch up in time so you can come on that field trip with us. Were going to Cedar Point in Sandusky Ohio. The teachers got some deal where we get to stay in some hotel that's like right in the park is starts with a B or something." Tiffany said.

"Yah it's something like the _Bakers_ or the _Brakers_" Mark said.

"It's the_ Breakers_," I said, and they looked confused. "I just moved from there, and when I was little my dad use to work there. So I know the hotel pretty well and I know the park like the back of my hand." All of this was true and gave me a reason to sneak off on my own.

"That's cool. Now we can have or own personal tore guide." Nick said with a smile. Oh gods no!

"Yah no maps and no looking like stupid tourist!" Mark said eager to join in. Really why me, why me?

"The Cullens and Crums are staring at you" Stephanie said looking over her solder. I gave her a confused look, and Tiffany took that as her chance to talk while they all sat down around me.

"Ok so the Cullens are the _really_ pail ones. Well not all of their names are Cullen just Edward the guy with reddish hair, Alice the short girl with dark spiky short hair, and Renesmee who looks a lot like Edward and she's coming here tomorrow. The two blonds are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The girl with the long brown hair is Bella Mason, and the big guy with the curly hair is her brother Emmet. Anyway Dr. Cullen moved here last year with his wife Esme. All of them are adopted cause like for one they can't have kids, and two they are way so young to have teens. They are all gorgeous but all together I mean like together, together! Rosalie and Emmet are like a major thing. Edward and Bella are probably just the same at home but they just hug and like hold hands here. And finally you have Alice and Jasper who are really close but like never show it.

"Ok so the Crumesesis or Crums for short are the two huge native guys Cameron, the biggest one, and his parents moved in with the Cullens bringing his cousin Jacob Black, who by the way is like totally with Edward's sister's little sister Renesmee. Cameron is single, but don't get your hopes up he doesn't like any one here. I heard that he had a girlfriend from out of town, but her broke up with her 'cause she got to obsessed. But they like all live in the same house witch is really weird. But they say that it's only until his parent's house is completed. That's is it I guess, oh yah don't try to flirt with him cause he will just say that he's not interested and walk away." By the way she said that last part I guess that she had tried once.

"Don't worry I wasn't going to try." I said acting a little embarrassed. I heard one of them snicker form across the isle just before the bell rang.

"Hay I'm in the same building so do you want to walk together?" Justin asked in a very hopeful. So I nodded and got up.

He started to babble on about all of the town gossip. He also started going on about teachers, kids, and celebrity gossip. When we got in the building I noticed that, to my liking, they were very well heated. The cold didn't bother me, I mean I can swim all the way to Clark's (that's Superman's human name) fortress in the North Pole and only get a little cold. But I still preferred a warmer clement, you know like Hawaii. My skin was tuff bullet proof even, but not hard and cold like that of a vampire, yet I could not touch people because they would notice that my skin was practically on fire at a toasty 125 F. Justin had left by now and I was walking to the teacher's desk.

"Um hi I'm Cheyenne Solaris the new student. So I was wondering were I should sit." I asked the teacher. His eyes flashed toward me for a second and then behind me.

"You can sit in the back next to Emmet Mason. He can catch you up and tell about the paper due tomorrow, and I want it from you tomorrow if you can." His tone at the last part made me look into his mind past the fake smile. _Great another so called wiz kid. Well she's in for hell this year that project better be perfect or it's a D!_

I went to the back row and saw the seat he was talking about next to Emmet Mason, a very muscular vampire. I sat down in the seat next to him not feeling awkward or scared. I could tell from his Golden eyes that he was no a threat to me or anyone and that he only drank animal blood (I also saw that the rest of his family was the same). But as I was sitting there I noticed that his energy was different yet still familiar. It was like Kitty's, (Shadowcat by the X-man) who could walk through walls.

"Hi I'm Emmet Mason. You must be Cheyenne right?" he asked, and smiled with a wide smile that showed his sharp ultra white teeth.

"Yah. So um what's that paper due tomorrow?" I asked smiling sheepishly with my eyes calm, showing him I wasn't afraid of him. This made him frustrated, and cuss so fast and quite that to humans it just looked like his lip quivered.

"It's a poem about what you think about when you think of home. Any type of poetry as long as it's at least 10 lines." He said.

"Ok that's good at least I have it done." I said smugly. He raised one eyebrow. "I write poetry when I get bored. I'm sure that I have one for you if you like."

"Yah, do you have anything about music?" he asked skeptically.

"Yah hold on a sec. I have typed copies in my bag." I said reaching in my bag. "Here it is. Actually this is one of the only non-depressing poems I have written." But I also grabbed the one I was going to use, and then handed him his.

"Thanks that's less work for me and more time I get to spend with Rose." He said in a pleased tone. I looked down at the poem I had chosen for my self, a very depressing little number but still true. I hadn't realized that he was reading it over my solder until he said " Wow now that is messed up." He laughed " that'll put Mr. Smith in his place."

He called class to order then and I looked forward pretending to pay attention. He started blabbing on about famous morbid poets and somehow my blog came up but only for a second. I put my head down wanting nothing more then to run out of the school and fly faster then the speed of light.

But the teacher called on me forcing me out of my daydream. "Cheyenne" he barked, mad that I had my head down "what do you think of when you here _once upon a midnight dreary, while I ponder weak and wary_"

To easy "The Raven by Eger Allen Poe" I replied watching the shock come on his face. But it was quickly replaced by anger and cursing thoughts.

"Yes that is correct." He said his voiced composed.

My next class was a reading class that was focusing on new age books that I have read numerous times. So I took that class to do the packets of papers the two teachers I had had, had given me. Which I got done before just before the bell rang. My next class was an art class that I was only allowed to take because I passed out of government and History. Today we were painting and I got done before class was out. I sat next to Alice Cullen yet another vampire.

"Are you new here?" she asked in a voice that matched her Tinker Bell body.

"Yah just moved here. Pretty easy classes right?" I said in a casual tone.

"Yah my brother Edward always complains about. Sorry I forgot my names Alice Cullen." She added.

"Cheyenne Solaris" I replied with a smile.

"I like your jeans, and shoes. Did you get then from 116?" of cores I got some of my stuff from 116. I mean it was my online store after all. But it was also the most used shopping site. That's how I got all of my money from, well that and street racing.

"Jeans yes. But I got the boot a while ago on sale for $3.00."

"Nice shopping skills." She said and I shrugged.

"So you like 116?" I couldn't help asking. The customer was always important. Plus she was completely covered in stuff from my site.

"Yah I love the fact that they have new clothes every month"

"It's hard to keep up sometimes." I said more to my self.

"Well it's a lot better then what's going on in Paris"

"The all white thing, I know."

She was about to add something but the bell rang and she hurried off to her next lunch. Kasey walked with me to lunch she was quite not asking a bunch of questions like everyone else which I appreciated. The table where we sat was crowded. Every one was laughing. I noticed that at the far end of the room the Cullens and Crums sat at a table together. They seamed in a good mood, well everyone but Bella who was still trying to figure out if I was me.

"Hay Cheyenne why's your hair up?" Justin said from across the table.

"Art" I said. And just as Cameron turned around to look it pulled out the rubber band and shook my head. My soft curls flowed down my back very softly. I noticed that every boy I the room was staring at me. Why though? I looked down there was nothing on my shirt. I had my jacket unzipped a little just under my chest. But I couldn't worry about that any more because Cameron Crumesesis was walking over to my table. I'd never seen his face before and when I did it was shocking. His face was better then any model's I'd ever seen. He had high cheekbones tan scalped features and black eyes. He wore all black and his sweater clung to his muscular figure. Black skater hair that went in every direction. I just stared at him like an idiot a he made his way to my side of the table. But the weird thing was that he was staring at me too.

"Hay I was wondering if you would like to sit with me and my family today?" He asked. His voice was guest as gorgeous, and sexy as his face and body. That was weird I never thought that before about anyone.

All I could do was nod and keep staring like and idiot. I got up grabbing my bag and got up slowly not being careful to not be graceful with my movements. Walking like I was a runway module. I preferred to walk like this but everyone stared like they were now but I didn't care right now. I just kept starring at him and he was looking at me like it was the first time he had seen in years.

"Sorry my name's Cameron. Your Cheyenne Right?" he asked pulling out a chair for me to sit in.

"Yah" said my voice very quite.

"Where did you move from?" he asked his voice to curious.

"Sandusky Ohio."

"Um do you um…" Bella stated to ask

"Yah Bells its me. Don't worry I won't tell anyone that you're a vampire." I said in a casual tone. I watched a shock came across there face.

"Can I tell them what and who?" Bella asked

"What not who" I said and she understood.

"She's a mutant. I met her in Phoenix at a dance competitions she was competing in." she explained. But they looked confused.

"It means I have powers. That's the reason that you two" I said pointing at Cameron and Edward "can't get into my head. I can do other stuff to like sense people's energy's, move stuff with my mind, hit harder, and run faster then any vampire out there." I said smugly.

"Have you seen these guys run?" Jacob asked, "Sorry names Jacob."

"Have you ever seen me run?" I asked back and he accepted that.

"So that's why you didn't think I was scary. Most normal people flinch away." Emmet said, I guess that he didn't like my reaction.

"Wait, you said that you could sense people's energy. What did you think of mine?" Cameron said in kind of a panicked voice . I didn't know why but I wanted to tell him the truth about everything. It was dangerous for me to do so though. But then again telling him about wouldn't heart.

"Um-you-um have the most powerful energy I've ever sensed. And I think you're a Dog demand." I said I a sheepish voice

"Your very accurate. So I guess I don't have to explain that part." He took a deep breath almost like he was calming his nerves. "I imprinted on you." He took another deep breath "That's how we find our soul mates. So you're my sole mate Cheyenne Solaris."


	3. Joy To The Wait What!

**Author note: Yes i finally got a review! I'm SOOOOOOOO Happy, even if i go to school with the guy. please read its will take me a while to up date some times because me and a friend of mind are trying to get this fantasy/mythology book thing published and i have to wright or I get yelled at by a short person who will be in here later on. so any way enjoy, so please review good reviews, or if you hate it feel free to yell at me. but please i don't want any Edward obsessed fan girls going off at me if i make him look bad cause i could care less about him cause him and Jacob are child molesters, sorry but it needed to be said. **

2: Joy to the…. Wait what!

_Cheyenne_

My eyes bugged out. How, what, who, when, were, why, why _me_ I was _not_ worthy of someone who looked _that_ good, and was _that_ powerful. But didn't I want someone that was more powerful someone that could keep me safe. I must have been staring at him like that for a long time because he started to panic.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have just dropped that on you like that please don't hate me, at least give me a chance we can take at slow if you want." He said pleading at a speed that normal humans couldn't understand. I looked in his eyes and for the first time I saw something other than lust in eyes of a guy I just met. That's was why I liked hanging with vampires especially one with mates because they never thought that way toward me.

"Sorry, I was just in shock. I don't hate you, I only hate people who have tortured and, or tried to kill me. Then again I really don't hate them just strongly dislike." I said smiling. He flinched.

"People have tried to kill you." He almost yelled but he spoke so fast that no human could understand him (again).

"Yah, what's your point?" I said making Emmett laugh.

"Ok we'll deal with this later. How do you really feel about the imprinting? I want to know the truth please." He begged.

But honestly I didn't know how I felt there were so many different emotions flowing through me I had no clue. He looked over to Jasper when I just stared at him blankly.

"She's a little confused but mostly happy, and relived. The last one makes no sense to me." Jasper said. He was right of course, and the relief came from finding someone to love me before I died.

"Ok." Cameron exhaled. "I hope that you don't mind spending time with demands." He added with a dry laugh.

"No I don't mind it at all. Actually, I lived with two vamps for a while." I said and realized what a mistake it was.

"What! Do you realize how dangerous that is?" He was very mad but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Look, Darfurious and Blade are not bad, plus I can kick their butts anytime. I owe Dar a lot and Ascideala is the closest thing I have to a best friend." I said.

"Why the hell do you think you owe that trader!" Cameron said shaking with his own anger.

"His not a trader" I said angry that someone would refer to my adopted brother like that then looked down "and it's a long story and I don't want to talk about it."

"Tell me please." His voice was still angry.

"Cameron, she has a good reason." Bella said backing me up and at the same time reminding me that there were other people there.

"I don't care I need to know." Cameron said his voice flat.

"Ok here I go." I took a deep breath. But was cut off by Rosalie.

"Who's the anorexic slut next to Cameron?" Rosalie practically snarled in my direction. I glared at her with a murderous look in my eyes she backed off in shock. "What the hell" she said taking her seat next to Emmet.

"Chill Rose this is Cheyenne. Cam imprinted on her. She was just about to tell us part of her life story." Emmet said.

"We have to go up to get food. And Cheyenne do you mind if I call you Chey?" Alice asked as we all got up.

"No a lot of people call me that just not Chey, Chey." I told her.

The lunch here wasn't that bad for cafeteria food. They didn't add much to it but it still smelled ok. I piled on my lunch with mostly fruit and the pasta that they had. I was I bit of a health food junky pineapple, mangos, bananas, cantaloupe, watermelon, and apples were my favorites. So I was happy to see that they had all of them here.

"If you don't eat that I will." Cameron said looking at my tray.

"I eat a lot. Probably as much as you." I said looking down at his stuffed tray.

"I doubt that." He said rolling his eyes.

"Trust me just ask Bella." I said nodding toward her. He looked over at her as she nodded mouthing yes.

We all ate pretty quickly and in silence. Probably so I could eat and tell my story without interruptions. When I was done I sighed I really did not want to remember the story to tell it because all it ever bought was pain.

"So your definitely not anorexic. But I thought humans couldn't eat that much with out gaining weight." Rosalie said.

"Not human, and running around the world will keep you thin." I said with a half smile on my face.

"Ok now tell me the story here why are you so loyal to him." Cameron asked and the irritation in his voice obvious.

"Um it's kind of a long story but here I go." I took a deep breath and began again. "My little brother and I got our powers around the same time. His came naturally and mine came after a run-in with Victor Von Doom. Any ways me and Sparky were out in the woods playing fire tag." I watched the horrified looks come across their faces. "Everyone calls him Sparky because he can generate and control fire, but he is ten times better with lighting. We both have elemental powers I just have more. Sorry I'm getting off topic. Anyways we were out and then these scientists came and captured us. We were taken to a lab where they experimented on us. Almost killing us each time. I tried to escape over 50 times only to be dragged back.

"I finally started to act crazy and tried to scare them away from our dog crates. As came in, then a week later Dar came in and dropped security, that's how we got out. If it wasn't for him I don't know if we would have been able to get out alive. They were going to see if Sparky was bullet proof like me. He's not and he wouldn't have survived. That's why I owe him, he saved our lives." I finished with my head down, my hands in fists, and tears almost spinning from my eyes. I hated it when I was like this, so week it was humiliating. All of the sudden a huge arm came around me and my head shot up to see Cameron looking at me with a lot of pity in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." He said.

"Look I'm not looking for your pity. Yah it's horribly, but it happened three years ago. And as much as I hate it, it made who I am now. They tried to take away my will only to making it stronger." I said simply.

"Gods!" he yelled in frustration.

"What?" I asked confused.

"It's nothing, you're just not like most people." He said smiling.

"Yah I know I'm weird." I said shyly.

"Don't worry you'll fit in grate here." Jacob said.

"What dance compaction did you meet Bella at?" Edward asked.

"Native dancing, and there was that thing at the mall." I said and Bella groaned.

"This is going to be good." Emmet said laughing.

"Don't tell them!" Bella pleaded. But I just reached into my bag and pulled out the DVD version of the talent show.

"I'll do better then that." I said handing the case to Edward. "That's the DVD version of a talent show As and I dragged Bella into. We won and the prize was a photo shoot my favorite pictures from it are in there." I watched as he took out the pictures of Bella and smile. He handed the pictures of me over to Cameron.

"You module?" Cameron asked.

"No, its really not that hard." I replied.

"So what Native dancing compaction?" he asked.

"Hoop dancing" I replied.

"Really? So how many hoops and what else do you dance."

"I have 18 hoops and the other dance is fancy shawl." I said then laughed. "But after eight years I still can't do a descent crow hop. Yet most people say that double beet is harder an I find it easy, so I'm pretty much weird in every thing."

"No your not I couldn't crow hop. I mean Jake here had to show me." Cameron said.

"That was the only thing that he wasn't good at. Apparently he can play like five different instruments, hack anything I easy for him" Jacob said.

"My brain works differently then most peoples even Vamps." He said with a shrug.

"Dose your brain process information differently? Like someone can explain some thing to you once and you can do it like a pro." I said. Was there any hope that his brain would work like mine randomness and all? I was desperate for someone to understand me although I new it was highly unlikely.

"Yah, but how did you know? My own parents don't even understand." He said looking confused.

"They hardly do," I mumbled to my self.

"What…" he started to say but was cut off by Bella.

"I think its time to go to our next class. Cheyenne what do you have next?" she asked and Edward gave her a questioning look knowing that she was trying to prevent the subject of my parent.

"I have gym next." I said not bothering to look at my schedule.

"So do we. Can I see your schedule?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Yah, here you go." I said handing it over to.

"Great you have all of your afternoon classes with me." He said honestly happy. "Come on lets go" he said holding out his hand for me to hold. I took it without thought because my mind switched over to other things.

I feel so light right now and I can feel my powers rising. If I convert these components in Light Heart's generator I could make it work for an extra 3 days. Its good to see Bella again the transformation must have been painful, but at least she's happy with Edward and I want that with Cameron. Waite, I can't stay if some one comes after me then I have to leave and never see him again. I winced at the pain. My brain automatically switched to other things never staying on a topic long enough to cause me emotional pain, but that one thought was so painful that it made my light drop in power.

"What's wrong? Do you sense someone coming?" Cameron asked his voice verging in panic.

"No, it's nothing." I lied to him hating every second of it.

"Why are you lying to me?" He asked a little upset.

"First how did you know? Second I don't sense anyone coming, I'm just thinking about some stuff." I said putting on a fake smile.

"Please tell me what's wrong I don't understand what you could possible think thank could cause you pain?" He was pleading.

"Life" was my simple answer, which received a snicker from Edward and Jacob.

"Not funny. Are you upset with me, or the memories from that place?" I winced. "Sorry, sorry! Please don't tell me your thinking about leaving! I don't care if you think its not safe I'm here I'll protect you." He vowed.

"Cameron I…" I started but was cut off.

"You the new kid?" barked out the gym teacher.

"Yes, I have a change of clothes in my bag." I said my voice not quivering.

"Girls to the right. You have five minutes to change." He said with a stern glance. And we walked into the girls' dressing room with one last glance at Cameron. His eyes showed nothing but pain, and concern from my last statement. That look of utter pain and depression pored into through our eye contact making his pain my own.

**AN: Hope you like and please again review! Oh and sorry if it was a little short. the next one will be about the same length i think Maybe shorter IDK right now i have to write so bye bye!**


	4. 3 Locker Room Confessions

Ok so heres chapter 3 and its not my best work but i hope you like it!

* * *

3: Locker Room Confessions

_Cheyenne_

The whole time I was changing I was getting an evil glare from Bella, not that she scared me. My back was stinging from the quick wing withdraw and morphing, so I leaned back against the cool mettle lockers. I leaned forward and put my head in my hands trying to block all of the thoughts of others around me even though most of them were screaming at me. The gym uniforms seamed to be designed to provoke the thoughts of teen boys, with its too short shorts, and low cut tank top.

"Cheyenne you are not leaving." Bella said in a stern almost mother like voice.

"Bella let me explain, I…"

"No." She cut me off. "Look Cameron is nice, but usually depressed. Honestly today was the first time I have ever seen him smile. It would destroy him if you left. Plus I need you to hold back Alice and all of her pink dresses."

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with pink, and you need to be more girly. I love you Bells but you can't wear jeans all the time." Alice said to Bella then turned to me. "And your being overdramatic there's no reasons for you to leave honestly what do you except to happen in this tiny town. Plus we need to get you shopping. I'm guessing that you have nothing pink or in pastels, well that needs to change. Cameron might be gothic but your not going to be it I have anything to say about it."

"You are not changing my cloths and I will never wear a pink girly dress and I hate pastel colors. I'm gothic all the way so deal with it. Thither more I am not being overdramatic. My little brother is only 9 and doses not need to be pulled more into the violence of my world then he already is. What if I'm attacked? Did you ever think about that? No, because you don't have to. If the M.R.D. come then I'll run them away and never come back so that they will never hurt him. I don't matter if that happens only he doses." I finished in a voice that they could only hear and understand.

They were about to protest when the teacher told us that it was time to start class. We walked out without another world meeting up with the guys and started running our extremely slow laps around the gym. Cameron looked like something was bothering him, almost if it was latterly eating away at him, and his dark energy was growing. Just as I was about to say something but he beat me to it.

"Cheyenne?" he asked. I ran in front of him running backwards

"Yah, what's up?" I asked as if I noticed noting wrong.

"Two things. First do you want to go to the movies with us, and second what the hell was that in the locker room?" he yelled the last part.

"Calm down. Yes to the movie and all you need to know is that I am not a liar." I said simply.

"So what your saying is that is the truth?" I nodded. "Maybe from where you are sitting but not to me. How can you even think that, huh? Plus you should never leave and never feel like you are nothing okay, you matter to me now. Any threat I will protect you, I want you to feel safe with me like nothing can happen." He said and I wanted to believe him with all of my heart, but a happy ending would never come to me. I would die protecting someone I loved and that would be my life.

"I can't. I don't even know you, and I don't care if you say you will never hurt me because of the imprint. Nothing is ever set in stone people change and life always leads to death." I said turning around.

"You changed." Bella said simply.

"Not much, I've just seen more, and I'm not as naïve as I once was." I said then turned around. "So what movie are we watching, and don't tell me that it's some stupid ass chick flick."

"No, don't worry it's that new manga turned anime movie that's out. I know it's geeky but it was my turn to pick the movie and what can I say I'm a geek." He said with a sheepish expression on his face.

"Cool, I wanted to see that. I read the manga in Tokyo and the movie seems good." I said.

"Tokyo? When did you live there and why?" Cameron asked not seaming happy about the fact.

"We were in hiding and I always wanted to go there. It turns out that there is an extremely large population of vampires, so much so that Blade has a permanent residence just out side of the city." I told them. Cameron just shook his head and put on a false smile with a good amount of effort, along with the look of utter awe on the rest of their faces it made for quite a funny seen.

After a few exasperating rounds of badminton the teacher told us to stop and rest on the bleachers while he went to check something in the office. I was leaning back in-between Cameron's legs whilst he played with my hair with Jake lounging to his right and Edward and Bella holding hands to my left with smiles on there faces. Alice had left sometime during class to see Jasper. I was finally fed up with the silence and turned to Bella.

" I seems that a lot has changed since I last saw you. I'm having a hard time understanding your choice." I said looking at Edward.

"Not now Cheyenne. You seem to be more insightful and timid." She said.

"I learned that there are not that many that you can trust in this world, that it's better to be just some face in the crowd then someone with a flamboyant life and bold personality. Also you learn more on the streets then you do in any school. But with friends I still the same goofy hyper person you met two and a half years ago." I smiled at the last part.

"I still don't understand how you can run backwards like that." She said.

"Not everyone's a klutz like you Bells. Plus the dancing helped me, I mean I fell so many times at first from trying to do moves backwards." I said making Cameron and l laugh in unison.

"At least I don't have the name of a perfume." Bella said.

"They are not that close."

"Oh come on. The name was Solarian Essence, Cheyenne Essence Solaris they sound pretty close to me."

"Yes and your second middle name is that of who you based your love life off of, Isabella Marie Juliet Cullen."

"Thank you for saying that she never told me told me what her second middle name was. Also, I must thank you for the using Cullen, thought I'm shocked that you know to do so." Edward Said butting into the conversation.

"Renée sent me an invitation to the wedding. I'm sorry that I couldn't make it but I had to help a friend with some extremely pressing matters." By that I meant that I had to help demigods rescue their parents and a few other gods.

"I don't hold it against you Chey if you had to help some one then help them. Honestly I think the books you sent me was more then enough of a apology, not that one was needed in the first place." Bella Said with a smile on her face.

"I figured that you would like them. Dar gave them to me and I know how you like classic books. The fact that most of those were signed was just a bonus for you. I know how you like _Withering Heights_ and I had to guess on the poetry. I even told him that I was giving them to you and he said that at least they were going to someone that would be able to fully appreciate them for their story and not just their monetary value." I said and giggled at the lengthy conversation that flowed that statement.

"You sent those?" Edward asked and I nodded. "How did that Darfurious person get a hold of them? They are extremely rare and I'm shocked that most of them were signed. If you sold them they would be worth quite a lot I'm honestly shocked that he has not."

"That's Dar for you. He holds into everything and money really is not a worry for him most of his accounts have so much interest that they have tripled in value if not more. I think that the only one without of us without any money is Blade because I have my store and As has all of that inheritance money that her parents left for her."

"What happened to her parents?" Jake asked, in an innocent voice.

"They were killed in a plain crash when she was ten. She lived in foster care until she was eighteen that's when Dar found her and they have been together ever since." I said a bit uncomfortable. I really disliked talking about my friend's lives like that it was their story to tell not mine.

"Oh. Sorry I didn't know. I mean do all of your lives have to be like that. It doesn't really sound like any of you have happy lives. I mean isn't there someone that has a happy story that doesn't involve anything depressing?" He asked seemingly annoyed.

"Nope!" I said in my little kid voice and everyone burst into laughter.

The rest of the day went pretty easily. Cameron and I were in our own little world talking about weapons and the movie that we were going to see after school. Our last class that everyone was in was a general music class that was required to graduate. The school wanted us to be more creative and not just rot away in our classrooms all day. The teacher for that class wasn't that bad but still liked to drone on to much about the importance of going "beyond the song" (ok even I didn't know what that meant and I can write my own music). But the day was finally over and I was stuck in the classroom lessening to the teacher trying to convince me that it would be better for me if I joined the school band to strengthen the week percussion section.

"Sorry but I'm much too busy, and I have no time after school for the concerts. Plus I'm not worried about how it will look good on a collage application." I repeated my self again and finally he accepted it and let me go.

Leaving the classroom I was met by Nick right out the door. I kept walking hopping that he would get my silent massage to leave me the hell alone. I quickened my pace in a desperate to get rid of my unwanted stalker without drawing too much attention to myself. Just a few more feet and I was at the parking lot. But my luck had run out for the day.

"Hey Cheyenne wait up!" He called from behind me, and quickly jogged up in front of me panting with effort.

"Look I'm kind of in a hurry to get out of here." I said in a defensive tone. Unfortunately he didn't seem to catch on.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to a party with me. It's tonight and there's a rumor going around that there will be a cage so we can have some fun if you know what I mean." He said and I saw exactly what he meant in his head I shook my head trying to clear it of the vulgar images.

"Sorry I can't, I still have a lot of unpacking to do from the move. Plus I have other plans for tonight." I said sidestepping around him.

"Come on babe don't be like that." He said, and reached out and grabbed my but. As soon as he did I grabbed his hand, and flipped him around to the point that he was on the floor yelling out curses.

I left the building quickly trying to just get away as some of the memories came to the surface. The memories of all of the crap that happened in there, all of the perverted comments, and the almost rape scene. But not just that, it was the fact that I lost my composer and dislocated that guy's arm from flipping him. Gods I need to learn more self control when stuff like that happens. Well maybe I could blame it on the black belts that I have say something like I've been working on them since I was like three or something. Yep that will work. Lets just hope that people here are idiots like everyone else. Well I could always use the mist to my advantage, its not like I can't do it I just hate making people do and think things that they normally wouldn't. Sometimes I think that I'm to nice to people that don't deserve it. Well I am who and what I am, and I don't have any plains involving changing that, not that I have the faintest idea how to change it.

I finally made to the point that I could see everyone by my car and everyone gathered around it. Rosalie was looking at the engine and Cameron leaning agents the car discussing something with Jake and everyone else was either gathered around the silver Volvo or my Rolls talking. I wasn't going to ease drop even if I could it wasn't really something I enjoyed doing and unless I have good reason (like say it's a government meeting involving what their plains are for mutants) then I see no reason to do it.

Just then Cameron looked up and saw me and smiled. I was just a little bored so I started skipping towards him making Emmett and Jake burst into lather, and making Cameron's smile even wider. When I reached the car he put his arm around me and just kept smiling.

"Edward didn't someone mention that the guy you live with works at the hospital?" I asked.

"Yes Carlisle works at the hospital why?" He asked honestly confused.

"Well because if he asked about the new girl dislocating some ones arm I had my reasons." I said with a sheepish expression.

"What made you feel like you had to dislocate some ones arm and who?" Cameron asked with a little concern in his voice.

"Some guy named Nick. He grabbed my butt and I kind of flipped him when I grabbed his hand." I said in my little kid voice. Emmett burst into lather along with Jake and everyone else was very quite just watching Cameron who's gripe on me was getting a little tighter on me by the second.

"Well he deserved that if not more." Rosalie said.

"I would some what like to rip his hands off for that. It's not right for anyone to do that to you without your permission. Maybe I should go back there to show him a lesson." Cameron said clenching me to him.

"Calm down. I was the one who over reacted." I said honestly. "Ok I'm sorry but the numbers don't add up here how did y'all get here?"

"Well you see my dad came and took Jake's car which Emmett Jake and I were riding in. He needed it for some business, what that business is I do not ask, but yah you know what it's like with parents, you just have to lessen. Any ways do you think that some of us could get a ride with you?" he said as if it were nothing.

"No I actually I have no clue as to what you are referring to about parents but yah sure you can have a ride." I said getting annoyed with all of the parent talk.

"Hay I'm riding with her I want to see what this thing can do. And please tell me that you don't drive slow." Rosalie said.

"Hell no! My average speed is 200 miles per hour. Amped up the engine my self and got the parts from Reed, Bruce, and Toney." I said proudly, though I highly drought they knew who I was tallying about.

"No clue what you're talking about but lets do this thing!" Emmett yelled and jumped into the car. Laughing we all did the same and got ready to race.


	5. 4 Lets Race

**Ok so this is how i write now and the rest of it is from like last year. warning the flashback is really weird cause i kinda wrote it at like 4:00 a.m. but i thought it sounded cool so i put it in. also i forgot the disclaimer i think so i don't own anything that is in something else. also this is allot shorter then my others because i tend to write shorter chapters now cause of this story with my BFF and me. she writes short chapters and she's starting to rub off on me. and just a random note both of my friends (in this town) have names/nick-names off of peter pan. But Hey love ya Tink & Windy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Lets Race

All of the girls climbed into my car, fitting in easily (unlike the boys who were pretty crammed in their car). Racing was on of the few left that I still enjoyed. I guess I really did like anything with freedom. Well car racing wasn't technically legal but fun non-the less. Japan was the best place for it that I'd been to so far. Thinking back to it the driving was easy, making sure that the bullets didn't hit your car not so much.

_I was driving in the rain with Blade in the passenger seat. There was a whole group of class two vamps coming up behind us, bullets were hitting us by the hundreds the bulletproof glass on the back window almost to its breaking point. _

"_We, well really just me, aren't going to make it much longer." Blade said looking at our very limited supply or ammo._

"_There are not many options, that you will survive." I said looking…_

"Earth to Cheyenne. We need to get ready to start soon. You haven't even started your car." Rosalie said form the passenger seat.

"Sorry daydreaming." I said simply starting the car and pulling up next to the boys. My phone started to play From Heads Unworthy by Rise Agents. I answered quickly putting the boys on speaker.

"Ok you girls ready." Edward said.

"Hell yah" Rose and I yelled while Bella said "No" and Alice remained quite in the back seat.

"On three. One, Two, Three." And we took off.

The boys took and early lead pulling slightly ahead on the strait shot. I caught up on the turn hitting it just hard enough to drift over the slick roads. I was keeping a decent lead until a truck came out of nowhere and I had to pull behind them to prevent a crash. As soon as the truck passed I pulled out, sifted and increased my speed just enough to pull out in fount of then as we reached their drive.

"You might want to slow down to hit the turns, they get pretty sharp." Rose said getting kind of nerves now. Knowing that the crash itself wouldn't kill them but the fire could.

"Your point? Its not like I haven't done anything like this before." I said just as I hit the first turn only making it by a few inches. Everyone was on edge as I did the same on the rest of the turns. Well, more that they were screaming their heads off with Alice and Bella clinging to one another for dear life while I laugh hysterically. Of cores this left them with thoughts like:

_This crazy ass bitch is going to crash/ blow-up this car and get us killed.- _Rosalie

_How come EVERYONE I know has to drive like a maniac? I mean can't I get a break?-_Bella (who else?)

_Everything is black, were going to Die! _- Alice

The turns stopped and it opened up into a clearing with a huge modern house. I just look at it for a minute before realizing that they were still screaming. Damn, I need to stop getting so distracted every time I see a really cool house. I mead look at it probably a open floor plan on the first… Stop it focus girl, focus!

"You do know that I stopped right?" I asked. They all opened their eyes, and saw that the car really had stopped. As soon as Alice and Bella saw the guys pull up then bolted out of the car at full vamp speed right into Edward and Jasper's awaiting arms. Rosalie was slightly calmer, waiting till she was on the other side of the car to run into Emmett.

"Honestly did you really have to do that? There scared and you could have to killed them do you even think of others?" Edward yelled in rage.

"Back down!" Cameron yelled causing Jake to look down.

"None of us were in any danger I would have slowed if they were. I've pulled worst and tighter turns at faster speeds. Plus you have to add the fact that I usually am getting shot at during this." I spoke calmly and politely knowing that he probably understand A more formal lingo instead of how I usually speak.

"Well it was really cool, the turns just freaked me out. I can't believe that a girl finally beat him. Though I really wish that it was me who was the one that did it." Rosalie said.

"How come I'm the only one who seams to care that she just said SHOT AT!" Cameron yelled as we walked into the house ignoring him,

* * *

by the way the house is kinda like the one in the twilight movie but a different layout. and i really do freak over houses like that. i mean i used to go to open houses to just look at there architecture. Funny, sad , and true.

sorry its so short again.


End file.
